


Please Stop, You're Scaring Me

by get_glitch3d



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: "everyone is alive" I CALL BULLSHIT, End of game spoilers, F/M, FYI, ONE PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL HASN'T BEEN SAVED YOU JERKAZOID, Only a oneshot, THAT'S A GOD DAMN LIE, cabin shrapnel, depends on what you view as major character death, gasoline and control are josh's theme songs jfc, i only use the inset (Y/N) like once in this, i was listening to control by halsey for this, in case you cant tell im super angry at what josh got in the end, rami malek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never should have gone down to that cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stop, You're Scaring Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If I warn you about anything in this, I'm spoiling it all.

_Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never._

That's what was scribbled all over the walls. He _never_ meant to hurt anyone, you knew this. Chris believed it to an extent, Sam was all broken-up because she believed they made a connection. Emily didn't care, she wanted to leave. She wanted _out._ Mike was just bitter in general to the memory of the Washington children, but mostly Josh. Jessica didn't know what to think, she barely remembered what had happened. Matt would only come around to talk to a selected number of friends. Ashley thought he died next to her, but then she found out he was the one pulling the strings. They all did, and you were there with them. But you couldn't believe it.

Sweet Josh did this? Nice, caring Josh did this? Wonderful, understanding Josh did _this?_

No. Vengeful, angry, ailing Josh did this. He blamed himself for what happened with Hannah and Beth, he blamed himself because he was drunk, slumped against the kitchen island. Drooling, out cold and completely unaware of what events would happen to create this shit show. Only you saw him for him, though. Not some “through the shadows” shit, you didn't show him the light. You couldn't. He didn't want to see it, not until he was done. 

You'd sit on his bed and watch him waste away because you couldn't help him, it wasn't in your power. He couldn't even look at himself for some time, he was too far gone for that. He turned mirrors around or had you cover them and would hide in his bed until he had to plan. You, of course, didn't know what he was planning.

You thought you had been at your angriest when they were scolding him, yelling at him and calling him things... When Mike slapped him, you tackled him. But when the newspaper was released...

_“All Teenagers Atop Mount Washington Have Been Rescued”_

You knew you have never been more angry than that. They forgot one, one teenager. Something went wrong, he told you something. He wrote you a note in the cave, small scribbles before he turned. But he didn't turn, he didn't change into a wendigo. You didn't let him, or you thought you hadn't. The note said he wanted to join Hannah, to live on the mountain with her forever. You couldn't let that happen. 

“Josh!?” You called out, and you saw him in his overalls at the bottom of the cavern, he was crying. “Josh?” You gasped, walking closer. You limped slightly as you were sort of crouched down as you walked. “Babe?” You whispered, reaching out to gently slide your hand onto his shoulder. He flinched and scrambled forward, getting away from your touch.

“Get away!” He cried, swinging his arm out to try and get you to back off. “Leave me alone!”

“Josh, it's me.” You told him, the drips of water echoed through the cave. “Josh....” You breathed as he turned and pressed his back to the wall, the slight sunlight barely exposing his features to you as the darkness practically engulfed him. 

“You're dead.”

“No, honey, no – I'm right here.” You told him, but he didn't believe you. His brain, his eyes... They were registering you as dead, as decaying. You stared at him, sticking out your hand to offer it to him.

“See, touch my hand... I'm alive.”

Josh shook his head almost violently as he sat there, legs curled up to his chest as his arms were wrapped around them, keeping himself closed off. “No, you're not.”

“They saved everyone, y'know.” You stated, looking down at him before you crouched down, almost like a mother would with her child. “Everyone except you.” Your quiet words seemed to echo around the cave, but they were also echoing around his head. 

“They won't stop yelling.” Josh cried, you could see the sun reflecting off his eyes. They were glossed over. “They're coming for me...”

“No, I won't let them. I'll protect you.” That had been the plan away.

“They were so scared.” He suddenly laughed, looking down at his feet. He stood, then. He stepped out of the darkness, his personality changing suddenly. “I still hear them screaming.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Josh...”

“Why did you come back for me?” He asked, tilting his head. “Why?”

“I...”

“I hurt you, too.”

“Josh.”

“No – what went wrong? Can you tell me that?” Josh snapped, walking around you. “They were supposed to find it funny! Y'know, just as they thought pranking Beth would be... Funny.”

You shook your head, wanting to reach out for him as he circled you, almost like a predator sizing up his prey. “Josh, please. Let's go.”

“I need to know!” He screamed, causing you to jump. “I planned this for such a long time, what went _wrong!?_ ”

“I don't know!” You shouted, suddenly frantic. He was getting worked up. “Josh, I don't know.” He stared at you for a moment, anger in his eyes. "Please stop, you're scaring me, Josh."

He huffed, sitting on the ground before he laid there. You sat next to him before laying down yourself, turning your head to look at him. 

“Every...” He muttered, trailing off to a sentence you couldn't hear. “I can't.” He whispered. “They should have been scared of me... They _were_ scared of me.”

“Babe, we have to go.” You told him, that's when he screamed, covering his ears before bringing his head up only to slam his head against the ground. You tried to relax him, but you felt like you couldn't move... Because you couldn't. The way he saw you? Dead, decaying... It's because that's what you were. 

“You weren't meant to die.” He whispered, turning over as your body lay next to him. He was imagining you speaking, talking, alive. You had come down here to save him a little while ago, but you had wandered from the cabin with shrapnel from the explosion inside your body. You were bleeding, you wanted to get him and leave, despite the heavy pain and the urge to pass out.

But you had found him, and he was already on edge and you couldn't stand so you fell over. You weren't alive long, you were alive long enough to see him drop a rushed copy of that week's newspaper beside your head. You were angry, then. Angry and tired and in pain and... dying.

Josh kissed you once down in that cavern, long ago. When you two went exploring when you were a bit younger, and he did it again right before you died. He leaned down as you trembled, pressing his chapped lips to your own before he pulled back and you were gone. The little sparkle in your iris fled and what replaced it was a dull, dark shadow. 

It made his chest hurt, his throat felt tight and he wanted to scream. But no sound came out. Then those men came down to find him, and they did. But he was turning into a wendigo when they found him, he was crouched over your body in a protective sort of manner. You wouldn't be retrieved for years. Your funeral was small, all your friends were there.

Mike was bitter, in a sense. Saying you loved him too much for your own good. Sam punched Mike that day, telling him to shut his mouth and “mourn God damn it!” because you were dead and if you had heard what Mike had said it would have been a simple reply, something Chris told him.

“If she didn't, who would?”

Emily cried, Ashley cried, Sam, Jessica, hell, even Chris cried. Your parents did, too. Matt, Mike and anyone else who came tried to keep the hot tears from escaping their eyes and they were a few who could. It was closed casket, considering there was no body to bury.

They got you out of the cavern after a while. Dead bodies were littered around the entrance, those of which belonged to the men and women who tried to get you out. Josh wouldn't let them. But someone got passed, somehow... And you were gone. 

It made your family sick to see you so … decayed when you were laid on the slab. But nonetheless, you were home. You had a second funeral, they buried you in the previous empty casket and everyone was there, once more.

“He killed her?” Chris questioned, Ashley was close to his side as he had his arm around her. Your father shook his head, having practiced the words.

“The medical examiner said she died from blood loss... There was shrapnel from the cabin in her, he thinks that (Y/N) went to get Josh.”

“She...” Ashley whispered, looking at the man. “She went looking for him even though she was dying?” Your father nodded before he left, Chris and Ashley stood there. Your two true friends through this whole shit show stared at your grave.

“Jesus Christ.” Chris muttered, shaking his head as he began pulling Ashley away. “A love to carry to the grave.” He commented, getting a sob from Ashley. They never came back after that. The Washingtons had lost all their children to those mountains, so they sold the land, and the souls and memories that laid upon it. The friends eventually lost contact. Some felt it was better that way, of course Ashley, Sam and Chris stayed in contact.

Josh got what he wanted in the end.

 _“...Just, share some moments that we'll never forget.”_ And they never did.


End file.
